Feelings Over The Distance
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: With Aaron unable to leave his post, the time they usually spend together were gradually shortened. And as they say, time makes the heart grow fonder. Sequel to It Knows No Bounds. Insectshipping, AaronxBugsy. YAOI!


Here is another AaronxBugsy fic. For some reason, I just couldn't resist this pairing even though I should be updating my other fics! The urge to write this out just came over and I couldn't help it. Either way, I hope it's good!

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>It was just another day at the Pokemon League Building. Ever since Volkner was asked to take a short break from his position (Actually, he was asked to 'rest' for awhile after another massive blackout caused by him) and was temporary replaced with another trainer selected by the management, they had been getting a little more challengers than before. Only a few managed to make it through Aaron. It was one of those times when the Bug type master wished he wasn't aligned first.<p>

"I sense something depressing…" Flint murmured with his index finger beneath his chin in a thinking motion as he wandered around on Aaron's platform, "…OVER HERE!" he suddenly shouted and made a grab for the sulking member on the shoulder.

"Wha- Don't do that!" Aaron snapped while struggling free.

Flint, unbothered by the outburst, only gave him his trademark grin. "Touchier than usual. Something crawling up your behind?"

"Bertha is going to get mad at you if you keep using phrases like that," Aaron warned before sitting back down on the floor in his former 'sulking' position. "And it's not that. I just wish that I could leave the building as soon as possible."

"But you can't because you're the first for challengers to fight," Flint reminded while Aaron gave him the 'Does it look like I don't know?' look. "Ahhh. You want to visit your sweetheart. Who was he again? The one you described as adorable, dead-drop gorgeous, gentle, caring and undeniably sexy."

"Yeah-Wait, I had never talked about the last one!" Aaron hissed. "And his name is Bugsy."

Flint snorted and waved him off. "I bet you think about him this way when your mind wanders," he assumed and lifted up his hand when Aaron opened his mouth to protest. "Seriously. When you showed me that picture of him, I thought that he was a girl."

"I know, right? But that's what makes him so… unique."

"You were going to say sexy, right?" Flint teased.

"WAS NOT!"

In the midst of the commotion, Bertha had made her way to Aaron's platform. Her platform was only after Aaron's so she could hear almost everything. In addition, Flint wasn't the most quiet guy in the world. Makes someone wonders why someone like Flint could be close friends with someone as passive as Volkner. Bertha walked towards the two arguing boys with her usual kind and gentle smile plastered on her face. It was a whole different story when she got angry though.

"If you want, you can leave for a short moment to see him," Bertha suggested kindly.

Aaron huffed and glanced away. "I would but Bugsy would get worried again."

"That's because you never learn to leave when you're with him and wind up getting scolded by Cynthia and the officials for making a challenger wait for more than twenty four hours," Flint pointed out while ignoring the glare Aaron sent him. "Bad time for Volkner to take a break, don't you think?"

"Why not have one of you accompany him and drag him back when it's time?" Lucian suddenly spoke up behind them, making Aaron and Flint jump in shock.

Flint staggered back while clutching onto his shirt as he panted heavily. Aaron could've sworn he was acting this a little bit too hard. "Don't do that! You really like to scare someone, don't you?" Flint asked.

"Who do you take me for? You?" Lucian questioned as he re-adjusted his glasses.

It wasn't rare for the members of the Elite Four to have a 'meeting' with each other. In fact, while Volkner was still causing blackouts and before Aaron got to know Bugsy, the four of them usually played poker (adding a strip in front when they were drunk enough) to pass the time. Sometimes, Cynthia would join them but she was usually either traveling or enjoying her time having a girl's night out at Catlin's villa. No one would've thought that the Elite Four would have this sort of side to them.

"But if you're bored, why not go out and sign some autographs for your fangirls?" Flint winked as he knew that Aaron was the most popular among them. Before, he was quite peeved and jealous but he was just too friendly to hold these sort of things against someone. "At the same time, you can actually cater to their _requests_."

"Are you crazy? Bugsy would kill me," Aaron deadpanned. "Besides, I have no intentions to take up on their dates."

Flint sighed sympathetically at either Aaron or his fangirls and patted the Bug type Master's shoulder. "Heartbreaker."

"Anyone normal would've rejected the idea!" Aaron exclaimed.

"The two of you aren't very normal," Lucian pointed out, referring to both Aaron and Flint.

And a short argument started among the three. And where was Bertha? She was just standing there with the same smile plastered on her face. She wouldn't interfere unless things started to get out of hand. It hardly happens but Cynthia had entrusted her with the task to keep the boys in check. Even though Lucian didn't seem like the sort, he could be easily dragged into a fight by Flint mostly. Aaron, he was just a normal teenage boy.

Just when the three of them were still engaging in their mini arguments, Bertha noticed something at the corner of her eyes. Four figures. When they came into view, Bertha giggled and motioned to the three members. Ah, now she knew why the security had allowed them in.

"Aaron?"

At the sound of his name, Aaron's head immediately snapped towards to the source. "Bugsy?"

The four figures stood before them were none other than the four gym leaders of the Johto region. Namely, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney and Morty. On normal circumstances, no one was allowed in unless they had gotten all eight badges from the Sinnoh League. However, there were some exceptions if the person in question was a gym leader (regardless of regions) themselves. Besides, it was no stranger to anyone here that Aaron was having a relationship with Bugsy. Not with Flint's huge mouth around.

"Hey," Bugsy greeted with a shy smile and proceeded to greet the other members of the Elite Four with a bow on his head.

"W-Why are you here? How did you get here?" Aaron quickly asked after rushing over to his lover and hugged him.

"Well…" Bugsy glanced away, unsure of how to tell the tale.

Whitney, their everyday chatty girl, decided to takeover. "Bugsy and I get together for a friendly chat sometimes and I noticed that he was missing you a lot. So we decided to come over here instead since Bugsy mentioned that you couldn't come over. After that, we had to ask Falkner deary here to give us a lift since Bugsy's Pokemon couldn't learn Fly. Then, we found Falkner and Morty were having their alone time and I made Falkner give us a ride. As for why Morty followed, you know why. We have to keep the Johto quadruple together at all times!"

"You mean. You barged into my gym and threatened me to give you a ride," Falkner corrected with a scowl on his face.

Morty, on the other hand, was a lot more easy going. "Don't sulk. We can always go back to what we were doing. Besides, I'm curious about Bugsy's lover too," Morty remarked and spoke again when Falkner opened his mouth to speak. "Aaaand, as your senior- ex-senior, I have to make sure the three of you don't cause troubles."

"The reason for our arrival here is not listening to you," Falkner pointed out.

Indeed, Aaron and Bugsy had already taken everything around them as an empty space. They had been separated for weeks already. Bertha quickly ushered the rest of the occupants to the next platform in order to leave them alone. Flint had actually gave kissy-kissy faces and whistles before he disappeared but was, unfortunately, not quick enough to dodge the artificial rocks that was flung by the green haired boy.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you," Aaron apologized after they were out of sight.

Bugsy shook his head instead. "It's alright. I should visit you sometimes too. We're lucky that the gyms in Johto were given some day offs and for Falkner to give us a ride here."

"Yeah, I missed you," Aaron admitted with a small smile on his face before it turned into a scowl. "Someone should drag Volkner back as soon as possible. I actually miss not having a challenger showing up."

"Oh? I thought you miss entertaining your fangirls?" Bugsy asked, having already heard some of their previous conversation. "Although I don't want to know what those requests were."

Aaron sweated and panicked. "I-It's not what you think! I only gave them my autographs!"

"Riiiiiight~"

"Bugsy!"

Bugsy finally let out a giggle and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, bringing himself close. "I'm kidding. I know that you're not the sort to do something like that. Although I have to catch you in my net if you wander."

"I liked that idea," Aaron agreed and lifted Bugsy's chin up by his fingers.

"You would," Bugsy remarked with a short laughter.

Smiling down at his boyfriend, Aaron quickly claimed his lips with his own. Bugsy felt the familiar sensation whenever Aaron kissed him and let out a soft moan while at the same time, parting his lips slightly. Aaron shifted his head to fit his lips against Bugsy's like a puzzle, feeling the smaller boy gripping (not too hard) onto his upper arm while his own had found itself around Bugsy's waist and already pulling him close. They molded their lips together as they closed their eyes, indulging the moment before they had to break the kiss.

After the kiss had broken, Bugsy moved his arms around Aaron's torso and rested his cheek beneath his neck while Aaron had placed his chin on the top of Bugsy's head.

"How long will you be staying?" Aaron whispered.

"Only for a few days," Bugsy answered softly. "I'm thinking of taking a break from my position to travel around the other regions to research on bug Pokemon."

Aaron lifted his chin off Bugsy's head and pulled him away slightly while frowning down at him. "Alone? You know how I feel about you going out there by yourself. You're most likely to be the one to be taken advantage off."

Bugsy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm capable of taking care of myself. I've been researching on ruins for a long time now," he objected.

"Well… at least wait until we get our break," Aaron protested, not willing to let this go easily.

"That would take a few more months," Bugsy pointed out. "Why not I travel around Sinnoh first before moving to Unova. Then, you can accompany me since I'm sure you should know about SInnoh's bug life very well," he proposed.

"You can stay here instead and I'll teach you about them."

"I'm sure you know about hands on experiences," Bugsy asserted. He knew that Aaron was worried about him but Bugsy was starting to feel like a woman who had high chances of getting herself into 'difficult' situations. And Bugsy was one hundred percent sure that he is a guy capable of defending himself.

"But…"

Bugsy placed his index finger on Aaron's lips to shush him. "Enough with the buts. I'll be fine, okay? If it makes you feel better, I'll text you and call you whenever I can."

"Anyone knows how absent minded you get when you come across ruins or bug type Pokemon," Aaron grumbled. It wasn't as though he was the same but Aaron hardly had anyone worrying over him. People around him viewed him as strong and more capable of protecting himself more than anyone else.

Compared to Bugsy anyway. Firstly, Bugsy was petit sized and looked a lot like a female. He also had that timid and shy expressions which only made Aaron worry more about his wellbeing. Although Aaron liked Bugsy in those aspects, he did know that Bugsy could be a formidable opponent when he was provoked. It was said that looks could be deceiving but those looks are sure to give Bugsy trouble in the future. And Aaron certainly wouldn't like anyone looking at Bugsy in the wrong way. As much as Bugsy wouldn't like how fangirls looked at Aaron in THAT way.

"I'm not that bad," Bugsy reassured but Aaron thought otherwise. "Look. I love you and I'll call you up, okay?" he promised.

"You better or I'm going to hunt for you," Aaron grumbled and gave his smaller lover a peck on the lips. "And you won't like it when I get to you."

Busgy laughed, knowing what Aaron meant but decided not to comment on it. A small reddish flush on his cheeks was more than enough to tell the tale. Although Aaron's protectiveness could go out of line sometimes, Bugsy sort of liked having someone to coddle him. Ever since he had became a gym leader, a lot of people especially those younger than him, viewed him as an older and mature figure. It wasn't that it was bad but Bugsy felt left out ever since.

And Whitney was one person Bugsy wouldn't want to be coddled.

* * *

><p>How is this fic going so far? Is it too rushed? Please review!<p> 


End file.
